


Now You're Back We Have Sex

by tachibooty (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hardcore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tachibooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyyy this is A Ken Kaneki x Sasaki Haise Fanfiction, hope you guys like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Back We Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sex fanfiction

Kaneki Ken and Sasaki Haise Fanfiction.

Ken just got out of the shower. He brushed his hair first slick back then he parted it.As he was taking off the towel someone surprised him it was Haise, Ken smiled he hadnt saw him in a week he coulnt wait to tell Haise how much he missed him! Haise just looked at his fabulous body and said “Omg i missed your body , and you so much especially your dick!” “I missed youre dick so much too i havent had sex with you in a week” said Ken! I need you now!!! They both got undressed. Ken looked at Haise and tey both smiled. By now they were already undressed and in bed. “Come here you naughty boy” Haise called out. They were both really hard right now.Ken reached his hand out while putting Haise's cock inside of him. Haise started panting heavily k-k-kaneki d-d-d-don’t stop please please please. Oh dont you worry bad boy im not anytime soon! Ken said sexily. K-ken baby i love you so much. Kaneki started to say ilysm too but Haise cut him off by saying i-i-im gonna cum! Ken put hid mouth on hid beautiful dick and waited. Finally, he got that lovely cream in his mouth. Ken loved everybit of it. Now haise was rubbing kens dick back and forth he cummed right away! Oh my god naughty boy you must have really missed me! Haise whispered. Are you ready for this Haise? Im so ready i need you in me now! So ken did the favor he put his cock in haises ass oh oh yes yesss omg Haise kept saying as they did doggy style. Haise im gonna cum. Do it inside of me ill lick it out. Haise said. Me too ill do it inside of you my baby. So as Ken cummed in him he hurried to trade back as Haise did the same omg i live your cum in me baby i love it so much! By now the lovers were doing oral.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys thats it i hope you liked it and thats not all but i dont have more so if you like it then maybe ill make more!


End file.
